plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeds of Time
Seeds of Time is a Gardens & Graveyards map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It takes place in a time-traveling-based theme park, which was first shown at E3 2015. The zombies' goal is to go through the theme park, capturing the gardens on the way, and infiltrate the castle at the end with a Bootering Ram, while the plants must try to stop them by defending the gardens. Origins Seeds of Time is a parody of ''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time''. Description The time travel theme park was built in 1202 by a group of wizards that pooled their resources together in the hopes of making a fortune. Now the Zombies want it, because it's a fun place to be! Update history Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC *Re-positioned Turrets in objective 2 *Adjusted plant and zombie spawns in Objective 1, 2 & 3 *Increased the difficulty of the mini-game for attackers Trials of Gnomus DLC *Adjusted Capture Times for Objective 1 & 2 November 2016 Patch *Objective 2 **Adjusted capture time **Removed a defensive pot *Objective 3 **Adjusted capture time Areas *Theme Park Entrance - The zombies enter the park from the parking lot and attempt to take the entrance. *Dinoland - The zombies enter portals into a prehistoric-themed park section. *Zgypt - The zombies push through into an Egyptian crypt. There are several secret passages here. *Azia - The Asian section of the park has the zombies fighting uphill to take a garden just outside a temple. *Rome - The next stage is Roman themed, with a Colosseum housing the garden. *Medieval - In the Dark Ages area of the theme park, the Zombies have a limited amount of time (roughly 3min 30secs) to push a "Bootering Ram" through the medieval village into the castle gates, while the plants have to stop them from doing so. Near halfway, the zombies must try to sneakily infiltrate the castle and pull two levers inside, which will cause the drawbridge blocking the castle entrance to open, allowing the zombies to advance; meaning that the plants must try to defend both the castle entrance and the levers. Strategies Theme Park Entrance Plants *The zombies can attack and enter the Garden from all directions, so try to protect the outer parts near the Garden to prevent that. *There are many sniping points where zombies can access to rain down havoc on you. So, keep an eye on those areas. *Try to stop the zombies getting through the main entrance, as there are only two doors they can enter. Zombies *There is a Foot Soldier/Super Brainz snipe point to the left of the main entrance. Get up there to reach the small sniping areas. *There are lots of vehicles and buildings you can hide behind/in. Dinoland Plants *Try to camp on the two large dinosaurs surrounding the Garden to stop the zombies from entering them. *Try to block the exits of the large volcano, so that it will the zombies some difficulties to reach the Garden. *You can stand and camp on the large trees around the area, as they can eagerly help you. Zombies *Don't let the plants trap you in the volcano. To escape from the area, there are four exits to the volcano that lead to the Garden. *Try to hide behind trees and buildings if there are plants camping on the dinosaurs before trying to take them out. You can even try to climb the dinosaurs yourself. *Keep in mind that the lava in the volcano will kill you instantly. Try to lure plants into it. Zgypt Plants *The zombies can try to use several secret passages in the area to get to the Garden. It is recommended to stall them from doing this or you might need some good defenses. *There is a large balcony above the Garden, where the zombies can shoot and jump into the Garden from. Try to stop them from getting up there. *The area where the zombies came from is extremely opened, which is very useful for seeking out and taking out zombies who are running through the area. *Close the entrance in front of the Garden to lock the door and keep the zombies out. Zombies *Use the secret passages on the left and right of the crypt to bamboozle the plants and attack from places they wouldn't expect you to attack from. *There are places that are very high up where you can attack from. Use this to attack plants from high ground. *Use the balcony above the Garden to take out plants in the Garden, then jump off into the Garden to capture it with ease. Azia Plants *Stay on the high walls at the hill to take out some zombies before they reach the top of the hill. *To the right of the Garden is a large wall. Try to go there, as you can see the entire area. *The zombies can come from many directions, either on the hill or on the wall. Try to defend them all. Zombies *Be cautious when ascending up the hill. The plants can camp on the walls and take you out from above. *Try to get the advantage by taking the walls first so the plants can't stop your teammates from getting up the hill. *There are several walls around the Garden. Stand on them while capturing to prevent Chomper from attacking you. Rome Plants *Don't bother to plant some potted plants, as the Colizeum is so opened, as the zombies can take them out from anywhere. *This is probably the hardest Garden to defend as the zombies can come from all directions and attack you from anywhere. Try to take cover often while defending yourself to counter the problem. *There are lots of entrances to the Colizeum. Try to take the zombies out near their spawn to stop them from going through the entrances. Zombies *While capturing, try to take cover, as the area is so opened that the plants can take you out from practically anywhere. *Try to muddle the plants up by taking lots of different entrances to the Colizeum. Also, try to be a distraction in a doorway to give your teammates ease to advance from another entry. *The area before the Colizeum is also quite opened, so try to get the teleporter running to stay out of harm's way. Medieval Plants *Try to take height advantages on rooftops and cliffs to take out the zombies from pushing the Bootering Ram. *Try to use devastating abilities to zombies from pushing the Bootering Ram like Chili Bean Bomb, Butter Barrage, Goatify or Potato Mines to take out multiple zombies at once. *Protect the levers at all costs. Once a lever is pulled, you cannot re-pull it again to raise the drawbridge. *If the Bootering Ram gets inside the castle, you can use the multiple high walls and your abilities to stop them from pushing it any further. Zombies *A good tactic is; half of your team are pushing the Bootering Ram, while the other half are trying to take out the plants blocking the path. *Try to pull the levers when the plants are too distracted with the Bootering Ram, as they will stop you from pushing it. *The final stretch to the end can be difficult. Forget everything and get the whole team pushing the Bootering Ram to keep it moving. Have some other zombies go on top to defeat dangerous plants like Peashooters. *Try to take out the plants before they leave the castle so your teammates can easily push the Bootering Ram. *The final step is the hardest step, and will likely lead to a plant victory. The zombie team must hold the action button for a few seconds to break the gate. They must do this three times before they win. What makes this hard is the fact that Plants spawn a few seconds from the location, and the fact that some classes like Peashooters and Kernel Corns have very useful abilities to get rid of groups of zombies. This means the zombie team must have many Foot Soldiers or Super Brainz to attack the plants on the top, while having some bulkier zombies like All-Star on the bottom to break the gate. If everyone focuses on the gate, victory will go to the plants. Split the team evenly and try and avoid getting vanquished. Endings At the end, a cutscene will play to determine a plant or zombie victory. Zombie victory If the zombies manage to push the Bootering Ram all the way to the castle, it will break down the doors and the zombies will be teleported in front of the castle. The castle gets damaged and taken over. A stained glass window of Rose falls apart and gets replaced by a Zomboss tapestry. Plant victory If the plants manage to stop the Bootering Ram from going to the castle, the plants will celebrate and the castle will be stayed. After the zombies lower the bridge, they will be kicked out by the bridge into the moat. Golden Gnome locations #This one is located in the Theme Park Entrance. In one of the gift shops with the plush Plants on shelves, one of them has the Golden Gnome on a shelf. #This one is located in the Zgypt area of the map. To the left area of the map, head up the stairs to enter a gift shop full of plush Plants. A Golden Gnome is on one of the shelves in here. #This one is located in the Azia area of the map. In the area where the left teleporter is, above the left entrance to it is a button with mushrooms on it. Shoot it to trigger it. Once triggered, the Golden Gnome will come down on a cloud for the player to collect. #This one is located in the Rome area of the map. In the right part of the map before entering the Colizeum, there is a waterfall with a button behind it. Shoot it to trigger it. Once triggered, a Golden Gnome will appear in the gift shop above it. #This one is also located in the Rome area of the map. Above the upper right entrance to the Colizeum is the Golden Gnome. Use the Peashooter's Hyper, Super Brainz' jump or the Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump to get up there. #This one is located in the Medieval area of the map. You must be a Plant to get this one. In the castle where you spawn, there is a blacksmith room with a furnace inside it. Inside the furnace is the final Golden Gnome. Gallery Seeds of Time loading screen.jpg|Loading screen Seeds of Time Night loading screen.jpg|Loading screen (Night) XWfeurA.jpg|Loading screen from the beta Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 7.08.13 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 7.09.18 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 7.08.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 7.08.58 am.png CamelHead.PNG|An easter egg where you can interact with a camel's head to tilt it PlatformPassage.PNG|A secret platform opening up after a player interacts with the Camel Head SecretPassage.PNG|A Bowling Ball trap that appears in the easter egg FinishedSecretPassage.PNG|When the player finishes the bowling trap, they are given access to an area where they can attack the plants from behind pvzgw2-8.jpg Need to Pea.png|The sign in the Theme Park Entrance Trivia *The map Time Park could be considered a smaller, less linear version of this map. *Seeds of Time's garden locations references the worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: **Zgypt references Ancient Egypt. **Azia references Kongfu World. **Dinoland references Jurassic Marsh. **Medieval references the Dark Ages. *There are also other maps in Garden Warfare 2 that are likely based on areas from this map: **Boney Island based on Dinoland **Sandy Sands based on Zgypt **Zen Peak based on Azia **Colizeum based on Rome *PopCap had claimed that it was the largest map they had made. **However, as of the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC, PopCap has stated that Zombopolis is now the biggest map they have made, making Seeds of Time the second largest map. *There is a secret passage to get to the Zgypt Garden for the Zombies where it can be accessed by going to a room. One of the Camel heads is tilted incorrectly and the player must tilt the Camel head. After the Camel head is tilted, a platform will open where a Bowling Ball will roll down. The player must avoid this by going on the sides. After the player gets through the Bowling Ball, there will be a stairway where the player can camp until they die. This can be repeated as many times as long as the Zgypt Garden is not captured. **This passage appeared in the Seeds of Time Trailer. **This secret passage is also a reference to the famous scene from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. **There is a glitch where the player may get vanquished as the ball rolls past them even if they are in the sides. *The music when the Plants stand near the garden appears to be themed based on its location. For example, Zgypt has an Ancient Egyptian-like theme. *Excluding the theme park entrance, the order of the map's capture points are the same as the order the respective eras occur. *In the Theme Park Entrance, there is a sign that says "NEED TO PEA? WASHROOMS" with a Peashooter on it. *In the Medieval section of the map, there is an attraction called 'Game of Thorns', which is a spoof on Game of Thrones. *The last objective, which involves pushing the Bootering Ram, is similar to pushing the Golf-Bomb on Cactus Canyon from the first game. **However, this mission also involves of pulling the levers to lower the drawbridge and using the ram to break the castle's door. *In the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC, a nighttime version of Seeds of Time was released, entitled Seeds of Time Night. *In the theme park entrance arena there is a room near the plants side that says "Historical Plants vs Zombies Gallery" and under it says "SEE THE BIG BATTLES OF THE FUTURE AND THE PAST!" and around the room are four time periods with each of their description beginning with the wizard stating "I saw" in each of them, the following four time periods are the following: **Torchwood Triumphs: "Torchwood ignite a fury of fire following a ferocious fracus with a few feeble, freaked out followers of a very frazzled looking Zomboss!" **Suburban Sky Scuffle: "Crazy Dave's RV and Zomboss's blimp clashing in the skies over Suburbia! The blimp crashed in a desert canyon but Dave's RV clunked back to the garage for repairs." **Space Squabble: "The Great Loony Lunar Moon Battle of 3058! Zomboss was hiding a secret weapon on the dark side of the Moon, but the Plants put up a stellar fight!" **Trash-rex vs Zombot: "The mashup of megatons of machinery making a mess of miles and miles of malls and mansions!" ***The Suburban Sky Scuffle is a reference to Zomboss Down DLC from Garden Warfare. ***The Space Squabble is a direct reference to the Herbal Assault map Moon Base Z. *There is a glitch that, if the zombies push the Bootering Ram into the castle's drawbridge when the timer runs out, when the drawbridge is raised, throwing all the zombies into the water below, the drawbridge will clip through the Bootering Ram. *In Zgypt, there is a sign that says "iTombs" with a symbol blue pineapple with a bite taken out of it above it and the words "Audio guides" below it. This is a reference to iTunes, a media player, media library, online radio broadcaster, and mobile device management application developed by Apple Inc, and the Apple logo. *In the entrance area of Dinoland, there is a small stage with a Chomper dinosaur (likely supposed to be the Chomposaurus Rex from the Archaeologist's desciption) and a zombie caveman. Above them a banner reads 'Plants vs. Zombies, Historical Musical, It's about time' This is a reference to Plants vs. Zombies 2 which had the tagline 'It's about time'. *In Zgypt, the player is able to shoot and destroy the giant zombie head's nose. This is a reference to the story of French soldiers destroying the Sphinx of Giza's nose with a cannon. Category:Gardens & Graveyards maps